


Жара

by IryStorm



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Prose Poem, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1519850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IryStorm/pseuds/IryStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кисе и Аомине играют в баскетбол.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Жара

**Author's Note:**

> Драббл в стихах.  
> В какой-то степени иллюстрация:  
> http://s6.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2014/03/8fcfe5475ba1853fd91d0d0f0f6b059a.png

Жара такая, что плавит души, стекает патокой по плечам. Кисе смеется: вот-вот нарушит ту грань, которую строил сам, и стены, что возводил нещадно под маской солнца-весельчака. А в школьном зале еще прохладно, еще темно - это лишь пока. Пока два сердца не станут биться - так громко, жадно, как стук мяча. 

И как приятно, что здесь случится все то, о чем Кисе так мечтал.

Он смотрит, как Аомине входит, бросает на пол рюкзак, реглан. И сердце от предвкушенья сводит - оно попало в его капкан, в ловушку дерзкой порой ухмылки, в азарта тьму, что горит в глазах... Кисе ответит, как может, - пылко, продует, может быть, в пух и прах. Но проиграть - это тоже сладко, сражаясь так, будто на войне.

...И пол дощатый стает вдруг шатким, а мышцы плавятся, как в огне: Кисе играет, вбивая данки, пот струйкой катится по плечам, саднит немного губа от ранки - ее в запале кусает сам. Аомине не поддается, играет в полную, как и он. Кисе серьезен и не смеется, он собран, счастлив и возбужден. Бежать, копировать и учиться, и падать - лишь чтобы сразу встать: Кисе сияет, Кисе лучится, Кисе настроен не проиграть.

Но Аомине, как сущий демон, сверкает молнией тут и там, а у Кисе напрочь сносит клеммы - и так пьянит его каждый грамм густого воздуха и азарта, чужого тела и жестких слов. Кисе прошел точку невозврата, дошел до сути и до основ. Он словно умер; и, возрождаясь, вдыхает запах самой игры - так во Вселенной жизнь, собираясь, наполняет собой миры.

Восторг и счастье, любовь и нежность - вот то, что чувствует он сейчас. Игра виною? Прохлада, свежесть? А, может, взгляд темно-синих глаз? Кисе не знает, чего он хочет: смеяться, плакать или бежать. А Аомине опять хохочет - привык ведь с легкостью побеждать.

Но если сделать одну попытку, коснуться смело губами губ? И сердце бьется так громко, прытко... Кисе клянет себя, что был глуп, когда отходит назад, краснея, не зная, что тут еще сказать. Но Аомине всегда смелее - его объятья, его захват до сладкой боли Кисе сжимают, а губы требуют поцелуй. Кисе так сладостно обмякает и слышит тихое «Не пасуй». Кисе смеется: отдать победу? Нет, не дождется, соперник-друг. Он тянет вниз, мол, за мною следуй, теряясь в нежном захвате рук.

Жару сменяет прохлада ночи, а школьный зал теперь пуст и тих. И все, чего Кисе страстно хочет - чтоб мир вдруг сжался.

Для них двоих.


End file.
